Comrade Gabriel
Category:Individuals Category:Member of New Pacific Order Comrade Gabriel is the representative of the Bakunin's Dream Federation of Anarcho-Syndicalist Collectives in international affairs. Comrade Gabriel gained his current position following the February Revolution, in which he led a movement to overthrow the fascist ruler Fyodor Kapitalov. He is credited with leading Bakunin's Dream into the modern age and establishing it as a force in world affairs and within the New Pacific Order. He currently resides in the capital of Kropotkingrad, where he takes part in the daily affairs of the Federation of Councils and Syndicates. Early Years A Bakunin's Dream Comrade Gabriel was born Gabriel Reagan (as all individuals were then named after capitalistic icons) in 1988. Living under the boot of the then-fascist government of what was then called the Corporate Republic of Enronistan, Gabriel quickly learned the ways of his society, acquiring the skills of investment and casual exploitation. In his youth, however, Gabriel came to recognize the evils of his capitalistic system, taking up the study of prohibited texts such as Marx's Capital and Bakunin's God and the State. Following his formative years, Gabriel was accepted to the prestigious Adam Smith College of Business, but refused and instead journeyed abroad to take up his studies at a small college in Prague. Education During his collegiate years, Gabriel took up the study of mathematics and music, earning degrees in both. To this day, Gabriel enjoys both pursuits, regularly playing concerts and gigs as a world-renowned tenor saxophonist, as well as proving mathematical theorems in his spare time. While in college, Gabriel met Comrade Malkovich, now the leader of S.F.N. Coming from similar backgrounds, the two had many an avid philosophical discission and plotted means of practical revolution. Comrades Gabriel and Malkovich were New Pacific Order allies for a time, until Malkovich's nation fell victim to the plague of deletion. During his time in Prague, Gabriel was also able to recruit many revolutionary comrades in support of his cause. Return to Enronistan: Revolution Armed with the theoretical knowledge necessary for revolution, as well as vast quantities of arms and explosives, Gabriel and his allies snuck across the Enronistan border in 2006, ready to declare bloody war on the fascist governmenet. Returning to his native Capital City, the capital of Enronistan, Gabriel rallied the support of his fellow oppressed peoples through a campaign of the three P's: pamphlets, public speakers, and propaganda of the deed. In support of his cause, Gabriel organized the masses into groups of trade syndicates, largely revolutionary in nature. Though the fascist regime reacted by abolishing labor unions, the syndicates stood strong. Within weeks, the people of Enronistan realized their folly in acquiescing to the rule of the corporatist regime and stormed Horatio Alger Square, the seat of power of Chief Financial Officer Fyodor Kapitalov. The masses took the capital within minutes, and the military, once supremely loyal to Kapitalov and the institution of private property, turned against the government. The people had taken control. Government Life Throwing off his oppressive surname, Gabriel Reagan became Comrade Gabriel, the hero of the February Revolution. Likewise, the Corporate Republic of Enronistan was renamed Bakunin's Dream, in honor of the theorist Mikhail Bakunin, who provided much of the philosophical basis of the Revolution. However, despite the protests of many of his followers, Gabriel refused a position of power, instead helping to establish a federation association of workers' communes, in which he would have no more power than anyone else. The Federation of Syndicates and Councils, however, sought to give Gabriel some recognition, instead giving him the duty of representing Bakunin's Dream interests in international affairs. Adjusting to his life as a diplomat, Comrade Gabriel made several errors, but eventually helped set Bakunin's Dream on a stable course, joining the NPO and helping to orchestrate the Five Day Plan. In the NPO, Gabriel found allies willing to help with mutual defense and foreign aid, and thanks to their generosity, Bakunin's Dream went forward with the Five Day plan, an initiative to modernize the fledgling nation and bring prosperity to the people. Today, Bakunin's Dream sits in a favorable position on the world stage, and Comrade Gabriel evisions a new revolutionary program, one that will lead the people to a greatness beyond their wildest dreams.